


I Will Be

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angel!Yurio, Dead!Victor, Gonna get angsty coz the lord knows i need that ish, Happy Ending, M/M, Swearing, Sweet, Victor is a salty bastard, angel!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: Victor dies in a figure skating accident and it feels like the best thing that ever happened to him. Muti-chapter.





	1. Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at taking up a more descriptive and lengthy writing style. My regular writing style is very vague so please excuse any awkward pieces.
> 
> If you have any advice or tips for me on how to improve PLEASE DO SHARE.
> 
> Also if you ever wanna ask me something whatever the fuck you can reach me on my tumblr : audibledrugsaremykindathing 
> 
> Please enjoy :D Merry Christmas.

 

It pretty much ended in a flash, pain kept to a minimum and much to my surprise I was met with a cold sense of relief.

I knew as soon as I hit the ice that it was going to end badly. My foot twisted painfully as I landed my quadruple flip, my head hit the ground and just like that...

The great Victor Nikiforov met his end. At the ripe age of 28, sexy, successful, single as all hell and as _'happy'_  as can be.

My only genuine regret was that I didn't tell the world to go fuck itself with a toilet brush. Other than that, I feel pretty okay about dying.

There's only one itty bitty problem now.. I'm still here. Standing beside my dead body on the ice, watching as paramedics desperately try to revive my corpse.

Heh. Jokes on them.

The amount of blood is quite horrifying though. I don't know how they could expect me to survive that. _Good lord._ I'm feeling queasy just looking at it.

_why the heck am I still here?_

Wasn't there supposed to be a bright light or some shit? What the actual fuck was going on. Maybe they forgot today was my day.

Irresponsible bastards.

I turn away from the scene, beginning to make my way off the centre of the ice. It is quite a strange feeling. There no sensation at all, no intake of breath, my body is completely weightless and I am neither cold nor hot. A strange feeling indeed.

I near the edge of the rink and just before stepping off the ice I take one last look at the crowd. This is the last time I will ever be able to see this. The last time I'll ever have to put on a show. There are people crying. People having downright breakdowns.

How pathetic.

They don't even know me. If they did I'm fairly sure those tears would dry up _pretty_  damn fast. I don't exactly have the most pleasant of personalities.

I'm quite a piece of work, if I do say so myself... but I wasn't always like this. I swear. Life just sorta kicked me right in the teeth.. And then proceeded to burn me alive.  
.

.

.

  
Okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating  _just a little._

_~~okay. Maybe I'm not.~~ _

But in my defence being society's poster boy for perfection kinda fucks you up. The top is a cold and lonely place, children. The sheer altitude is sure to give you an agonizingly slow and suffocatingly painful death.

I hop off the ice and the skates just disappear. As if they weren't even there to begin with. Just _gone_. I stare in mild fascination at my sock covered feet before shaking my head and making my way out of the building.

It should be quite chilly outside. It _is_ winter after all. I step out onto the pavement. The snow is coming down quite gently and there seems to be a slight breeze. People are walking past, ambulance blaring, paramedics rushing in and out of the building, as if I'm not even here. As if I don't exist.

_They can't see me._

_'I'm free,'_ the realization hits me like a ton of bricks. My eyes widen.

Loud laughter echoes from down the street. My head snaps in the direction of the sound.

There is a young couple to my right slowly strolling toward me. They're clinging to one another while the one whispers sweet nothing's in the others ear.

There's a giggle.

I feel a dull ache in my chest. Its heavy and smothering. I can only watch in quiet envy as they walk right through me.

I was(am) quite a hopeless romantic as much as I am now ashamed to admit. I was so naive, so inexperienced and so _young_  but after turning 16 I quickly learned that humans are shallow creatures that would easily destroy each other if it meant material gain. Well at least, the ones I've dealt with have been like that.

I still like to believe that love exists though.

Somewhere.

It has to.

_i really hope it does._

I stand there a little while longer before finally managing to pull myself together. I start walking. Just a casual stroll, I haven't been able to do this in _years_  and despite the lack of physical feeling I feel normal. Like a regular dude taking a walk.

Its quite relaxing too, I end up zoning out for a while, thoughts drifting. Letting my feet take me wherever they need to go. Its not as if anything can touch me, right?

 

 _'Life is a twisted thing,'_ i think to myself.

  
Figure skating was a heaven turned hell for me. All I wanted to be when I was younger was the best figure skater in the world. I had the gracious element of surprise that just gave me the boost I needed too.

And in the end I became exactly what I wanted to be.

But no one told me what a hectically packaged deal it was and even if they had, I don't think I would have listened. My determination and fixation was too strong.

After I won my third Grand Prix things started to go a little south. People around me started to change. They started to treat me differently. Look at me differently.

All of my 'friends' had become snakes in the grass. Everyone watching, waiting for me to fall.

The only person who truly ever had my back was my coach and that's because I was paying them.

It honestly all feels like one huge waste of time right now.

So many fake smiles. So much energy.

_Wasted._

On people who would _kill_ to see me fall. People who were silently praying for my demise and people who barely saw me as human.

The persona they had given me was nothing but a figment of their imagination, a painfully fake vision of what they wanted me to be.

Victor Nikiforov. The _notorious p_ _layboy_. ' _When will he finally settle down?'_

Dramatic little shits.

I wonder how they would have reacted if I told them that I was gay. Heh. Now that would have been one **_nasty_** shit show considering how I am one of _Russia's_ finest.

The dull ache in my chest returns.

My mood drops right down to hell.

_fuck_

_I really wish I knew how to turn my brain off._

I look up and I'm at the beach. There isn't a soul in sight. Its breathtaking. Its lonely. Its what I'm used to.

The moon glows over the sea.

My chest hurts but I can't cry. I don't know if its because of my current state of being or because I haven't done it in so long but all I can do is stare out the sea as my heart, _my soul_ feels like its being ripped to pieces.

_can you really forget how to cry?_

I'm fairly sure if I were alive it would be quite hard to breathe. A hollow laugh escapes me.

I wish I could feel the sand between my toes to remind me that all this is real. I wish I could feel anything other than this. It hurts so much.

When the fuck am I getting out of here?

I sink down to sit on the sand, pulling my transparent knees to my chest and gently resting my head on them.

I close my eyes in an effort to will away the pain.

' _Deep breaths_

_Oh wait. I'm dead'_

And suddenly there's a loud 'poof' next to me.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!!"

I look up and standing in front of me is a _beautiful_  man. He's wearing a white robe and I swear I got a vague glimpse of a wing behind him.

The man has wide cinnamon brown eyes, prettily shaped plump lips, black hair and a pair of blue spectacles positioned on his nose bridge. He's on the chubbier side but that just added to his endearing quality.

He had this ethereal glow-

"What kind of soul just _leaves_  their body?! My lord, most souls don't get two steps away before they just fall into complete panic-"

As much as I enjoy the sound of this mans voice, I have far too many questions that need to be answered for me _not_  to interrupt.

"Are you like my angel or something?"

The man stops and looks at me. Anxiety melting away from his eyes.

"Well I'm not _yours_  per se but I have been assigned to you," his voice is soft and I dare say I am slightly offended by his words

A pout makes its way onto my face.

  
" _Assigned?_  Listen dude, I'm not some sort of class project-"

His face contorts to one of complete and utter dismay.

"Oh no no no. I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh really? Then how did you mean it?"

"Umm. Uuhh... Dissatisfied, unhappy or angry souls cannot enter through the gates of heaven... Therefore beings like myself, _Guides,_  are sent to help those souls pass on peacefully."

  
"Guides?," I inquire with a questioning tone.

"Its a type of calling angels recieve. Ya know?.. When you find out your calling at your mid-life ceremony?"

_'mid-life ceremony? What the fuck is that?'_

"Whats a mid-life ceremony??? And angel calllings??"

The man's eyes abruptly widened then turned downcast in shame.

_and now?_

"Oh.. Sorry. I got a bit carried away," he whispers before clearing his throat to speak again.

"Anyway... Angels only grow to a certain age. They get a tattoo of it on their wrist during their creation. When one has reached that age we have what you would call a mid life ceremony, where you discover your calling and are given access to previously restricted areas depending on your calling. As for the different callings of angels, there's messengers, gatekeepers, guardians and soldiers.."

"And guides of course."

"Hmmmm. How does one become an angel?"

The man laughs.

"You can't just become one. Angels are created by god himself-"

_hmph. Well **excuse** me._

"And humans? Are we just here for kicks?"

His expression turns stony.

"Humans are 'fallen' angels. By choice they give up their wings for a chance at mortal life. They are still cherished by god though and may be given a chance to redeem themselves."

To say that I'm shocked at that is an understatement.  _who in their right mind would do that?_

_are they **stupid**?_

"Why? Why would somebody do that?"

"This thing you guys like to call 'love'... An angels field of emotion is very limited for specific reasons. A lot of us crave to feel as deeply as having a mortal body would allow us... So those who want it badly enough choose to clip their wings and become human."

I'm strangely _irritated_.

"Its not a fucking guaranteed deal. This place is cruel and disgusting."

"Then I'm sure you can imagine how badly some angels want it."

And once again, I sit in disbelief.

"They _know_?"

"Yes," his voice completely monotone, "they are excruciatingly aware."

We fall into silence. _I think I may have upset him._ A new train of thought pops into my head and nows a good time to change the topic anyway.

"Do you know all the angels?"

He looks at me, slightly startled.

"...Yes?"

"Even all the ones that fell?"

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"Ohoho. You may look cute but you're quite a sassy one... But yes. There is a point."

He laughed again, it was soft and sweet.

"Well?"

"Did you know me?"

His face lost all expression and his posture turned rigid.

"Yes," he replied stiffly, "that's enough of that now. Let's get onto introductions, shall we?"

 _shit_. Sneaky bastard. Switching subjects like that. I will find out what I need to know one way or another. Agh. I didn't even ask for his name.

"I'm Yuuri-," he starts.

"I'm-"

"Victor, I know."

_oh so fucking sassy_

  
"Well then, _Yuuri._ What happens now?"

" _Well now_ ," he says with a gentle smile and soft eyes sparkling, "we're going on an adventure."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Punching In A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors first visit to Armaria and meeting Yurio for the 'first' time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long. I have a million excuses so I really ain't gonna bother wasting your time.
> 
> The chapter is a lil short.
> 
> Please enjoy and excuse any mistakes or errors :) I'm like the laziest editor ever.

"When you said that we were going on an adventure this is definitely not what I had in mind."

We were in the middle of a large city and only the _lord_  knows why we're here. I had never seen this place before which is weird because I've been everywhere on earth. ~~ _(Maybe not everywhere.)_~~  Unless this isn't earth. That would explain the lack of well... Everything. From cars to litter to proper road infrastructure. It was unbelievably clean and very... white? The buildings were enormous and ridiculously tall, so tall that the tops faded from view with many different translucent platforms.... it almost looked like there were different levels to the city. It was quite majestic actually.

However, how we ended up here was a complete mystery all on its own. We had simply been talking when he grabbed my shoulder out of nowhere and as soon as I blinked we were standing in the middle of a city center. It was very disconcerting but one good thing I did notice was that my inability to physically feel anything was gone since we arrived here.

"The entire city itself, all floors included is called  _Armaria._  We're on floor 65. Its not exactly part of heaven but a lot of angels of all types come here to do their 'shopping'," Yuuri explained voice slightly chipper. I furrow my brow in slight confusion.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. Shopping. You don't expect us to just wear one outfit the whole time, do you? There's also some floors that specialize in food. I must take you there before we leave."

"Angels eat?," I ask out of genuine befuddlement.

He raised an amused brow in my direction and a small smile that could only be described as affectionate set across his features.

"Yes, but not for any nutritional reasons. Its purely for leisure," he explains in a quiet daze. 

"The only difference between here and the human world is that everything here is free," Yuuri added as an after thought. My brows almost shot up into my hairline.

_'Its free?'_

Yuuri laughed seemingly noticing my surprise, "Its because everything here is made by means of magic. There's no real labour and nothing takes really long to make."

We stop outside a classy looking building with large windows that acted as walling with a mirror-like appearance, leaving outsiders completely clueless as to what was inside. The name was written in large white lettering and was obviously in another language. The writing unrecognizable but somehow familiar.

_'Very familiar.'_

In fact I was beginning to feel a sense of deja vu.

"You coming?" inquires Yuuri while patiently standing with the door open, beckoning for me to follow him inside. I quickly scurry after him, closing the delicate looking mirror door behind me.

The interior is _gorgeous_. Theres dimly lit crystal chandeliers hanging from a surprisingly high ceiling, slightly fluffy but pristine looking couches(and my god do they look comfy) sitting about the room, mainly near the entrance and the weird looking shoe section but there's one or two that just seemed to be randomly placed. It smelled fresh with a tiny dash of vanilla and I barely notice a weird robotic voice go off to my right in all my drooling, it takes Yuuri snapping his fingers for me to snap out of it and by then the robotic voice is finishing its say.

"...Status: Deceased Mortal. Previous Affiliation: Confirmed. Scan complete. Guest approved," it says before abruptly beeping out of existence. My eyes widen as I turn to Yuuri, "What the heck was that?"

"Its a scanner. It registers someone's size and physical qualities in order to go with an outfit best suited to their personality and figure but most angels barely use it, much rather preferring to decide for themselves..." he says trailing off before hesitantly adding, "Its also a great way of monitoring things at all times."

 _'Cool,'_  I think to myself without much thought at all,  _'A lil fucked up, but cool.'_

"So? Let's get to shopping?"

"Hm? Oh. Right. But first I want you to meet someone... If you don't mind?," Yuuri asks with hesitancy laced in his voice.

"Ohkay. Sure. I don't mind, who is this person?," I reply.

Yuuri doesn't answer and instead takes me by the hand and leads me across the beautiful room to the counter across from the weird looking shoe section. There's a boy behind the counter. A fairly young one. He has a blonde bob with greenish blue eyes. He's looking down and seems to be reading a book of some sort. The deja vu hit me again and before I could stop myself-

"Yurio?" I whisper. He looks up sharply with a look of sheer surprise with a hint of irritation on his face. To my left Yuuri is just observing wide eyed and slightly apprehensive. Crap.

"Whoa. Sorry- I really didn't mean to offend you. It just sort of... came out?," I offered, hoping to diffuse whatever I had just created. The boy looked at me in disbelief and then to Yuuri in anger.

"What the fuck is he doing here?," the boy spat.

"Now Yur-"

"No, he's a fucking selfish cunt who doesn't care about anyone but himself-"

_'What the hell? But wow, I had no idea angels could use such language.'_

"Yuri!"

_'Can't really judge him tho, because that would kinda hypocritical. But for real what the fuck is his problem...'_

"Umm... Do we know each other?," I try to ask in hopes of feeling a little less confused only to receive a staunch glare in return.

_'Well.. Silence it is then.'_

"Yuri-," Yuuri tries to start again.

"I don't give a shit about anything you have to say regarding this prick."

"Yurio, please just give this a chance? Okay?" Yuuri pleaded. Yurio looked at him, then to me and if looks could kill I swear I'd be even more dead than I already am.

"Only if I get to punch him first," he grits out through his teeth.

_'Whoa, wait a minute-'_

Yuuri let's out a tired sigh.

"Go ahead."

"Wait hold on, I didn't sign up for-"

"Shut up."

 The feeling of a fist to the side of my head tasted bitter but sweet and heavily overdue.

~~_(Haha)_~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever need to message me or anything my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing
> 
> Have a great week :)


End file.
